<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>no need for words by creatology</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674737">no need for words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatology/pseuds/creatology'>creatology</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xi You Ji | Journey to the West - Wu Cheng'en</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, the first tag was a joke but no really, why is the tripitaka/wukong tag so dry and/or full of hets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatology/pseuds/creatology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tangseng and his protector, Wukong, finally get some time to rest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King &amp; Táng Sānzàng | Tripitaka, Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King/Táng Sānzàng | Tripitaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>no need for words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for zixuan, written from my computer. apologies for any paragraph errors!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A simple, sunny day paired with a simple, sturdy tree brought two simple, tired monks. (Okay, one monk and one trouble maker.) </p><p> </p><p>Wukong leaned on Tangseng’s shoulder, who was sitting as refined as a man could sit--cross-legged and all--on top of a giant leaf. </p><p>“Master, I think I could fall asleep like this.” Wukong had yawned dramatically. In all honesty, he had never truly slept a wink since the 500 years plus whatever time had passed since his epic journey west with his other brothers. Tanseng looked over past his shoulder and down at Wukong and smiled. <em> This monkey of mine </em> , Tangseng had thought, <em> is trying awfully hard to get me to fall for some sort of trick of his. </em> And by a millisecond, he had another thought: <em> He looks so pettable. This might not be a bad idea after all. </em>“Go ahead, I don’t mind being a cushion.” </p><p>At those words, Wukong snickered and practically snuggled up to the Tang monk. <em> Might as well get comfortable. </em> His forehead was pressed gently against the other’s cheek, and he closed his eyes; nothing but the summer’s breeze was around to disturb them. </p><p>
  <em> Scritch scritch. </em>
</p><p>“Hu’n?” The monkey king mumbled, having been disturbed from his pseudo-slumber. Tangseng was… scratching the fur on his head? <em> What? </em>Why did it feel so good?</p><p>“Master..” A lean in closer, to angle the scratches, and Tangseng finally spoke. “You don’t like it?” Which was followed by a sequence of arguing about whether Tangseng should keep scratching or not… (In the end, of course, neither objected to stopping.) To make Wukong’s distraction worse, his master had brought his other hand up to stroke his cheek. Who would have thought such simple intimacy would make the monkey so tender? At this moment, he promised himself that one day he would repay his master.</p><p>“Ow!” A sudden jolt up from their comfortable position, Wukong stared down at the monk, a pout on his face. “What’dya do that for!?” A rhetorical question to Tangseng, who had his arm up, and more specifically a hand stuck in Wukong’s knotted, and partially matted hair. He was smiling still, but now a bit nervously, as he tried to pull his fingers out of the monkey’s hair. Along with his fingers, some hairs had come with them. “Wuko-” </p><p>Without given warning, an identical monkey, yet younger looking (by monkey standard..?) had appeared and landed on Tangseng’s lap, in between the two, causing a shocked silence. “Did you really?” A snort from the monk, grinning from cheek to cheek up at Wukong, who made the younger monkey disappear as soon as he had made face. “I didn’t mean to! You distracted me!” </p><p> Wukong slowly lowered himself back down onto a giggly Tangseng, who in return gave him a reassuring hug. The same comfortable breeze had blown upon them, and for a while, Wukong had gotten the sleep he desired with his Tangseng.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was a short one, but I was hoping to get the tripisun (do we call it tripisun around here?) train back on the tracks and rolling. if you have any fics of them not already on ao3 pls send them my way (creatology/cringemonk on Tumblr :).) kudos and comments appreciated! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>